Sonic's Continued Wasted Time
by Dr Namgge
Summary: Sonic has some time to kill, and no better ideas on how to kill it. Again. Deja Vu. Again. Again?


_The lesson dragged and dragged and dragged. Biology always dragged, it was a dull subject, and Sonic didn't quite see the point of learning it. While he'd still got no idea what he wanted to do with his life, he certainly didn't want to do anything biological, even if he did find he had a slight fondness for dissecting the Chao he was given. The fact that it had made Amy, the girl with the obvious crush on him, the one that he couldn't stand, gag, only made it sweeter, and he'd played up his enthusiasm to creep her out._

_ Nevertheless today was dull, and lessons on what mitosis was bored him extensively. It was the last lesson of the day, and while there was still four days until the weekend, Sonic could not wait to get out._

_ "Right class," The teacher announced loudly, "Your homework," to which the entire class, save for the swotty fox at the front who had been advanced several years, groaned at, "Is to right a 400 word essay on what we've covered today. It's due next class."_

_ "But Sir," rang out Espio's voice, "That's tomorrow morning, and I've got Karate class tonight."_

_ "Well, be glad I made it just four hundred words and not 600 like the syllabus says"_

_ Internally Sonic groaned. He had a date, and he wasn't planning on spending the evening writing about biology when he could get a practical lesson in. _

"No, his actual plan was to stop reading this garbage and keep searching for an original story," Sonic dryly commented. He was going to win the bet with Tails, even if it killed him. Unfortunately, much of what he had encountered was garbage that he'd seen at least a dozen times before. He kept trying, clicking the next story that had a unique title.

_ Syrus stretched. He had been asleep for a very long time. Still he came to in the familiar sight of his house in __Knothole__Village__ It was peaceful, tranquil, and best of all, he could smell his mother making chilli-dogs. Like his father, they were his favourite food, and eagerly Syrus shot out of bed, and ran to the breakfast table._

_ "Whoa son," Sonic said surprised by the turquoise hedgehog's sudden appearance, "You're getting to be as fast as I am, and that's really saying something."_

_ "Yeah, I know," Syrus said cockily, "Soon I'll be fast enough to smash Troopers and Badniks and maybe even Robotnik."_

_ "Now son, we talked about this, there aren't any more Troopers, not since we beat Robotnik once and for all nearly twenty years ago."_

_ "But I saw one!" Syrus protested,_

_ "I doubt it somehow. You probably just mistook something else for it."_

_ "I know what I saw."_

_ "_Yet another 'my kids save me from a new enemy now that Robotnik's no longer around' story. Ten a penny those," Sonic grumbled.

The hedgehog kept scouring, finding tonnes of familiar identikit stories featuring humans on Mobius, Sonic in the real world, too many SonAmy romance stories to make his stomach turn, and alarmingly to Sonic, nearly as many Sonadow stories, as well as many SonicxTails ones.

"There really needs to be a coupling free feature on this site," Sonic grumbled. Nevertheless, he kept looking. The hedgehog had thought he'd found one briefly, until the opening page had him in bed with yet another fan character, this time a green cat with magic powers, and Sonic gave up on it.

Searching even further, Sonic clicked on another story which at least looked unique. He would prove Tails wrong. Even if he had tried it once before, this time he would succeed and find the one interesting and original Sonic fan story.

_ It was raining hard. The water slammed against the concrete forcefully, soaking the few people who were out at the time. All of them were dashing for cover, a nearby doorway, a conveniently open café, anything that would shelter them from the rain._

_ The weather was exactly what meteorologists hadn't predicted for the evening. So naturally everyone expected rain, and somehow they still got surprised when it happened. Of course to Sonic none of this mattered. At his sort of speeds he'd be clear of the rain in just a couple of seconds Or at least he could be if he wanted to. In actuality he was content to just sit under one of the umbrellas by the pool. The hedgehog didn't mind the rain so much, in spite of his phobia of water, a few drops were nothing, but that was all he wanted, and he had no plans to get in the water again, not since the Labyrinth Zone._

_ "Backup, we need backup!" a crackled shout came from a nearby policeman's radio. Sonic's ears perked up as the radio continued, "The mayor's office, there's a… a thing here! It's impervious to our bullets! Send backup now!"_

_ That was all Sonic needed to hear, and he leapt out the chair, and sprinted for the mayor's office. After a few missed turns, and a brief stop to ask directions from some confused looking humans huddled under a canopy, Sonic reached the Mayors office, where he was greeted by a translucent being, no bigger than himself. It made no effort to talk, but move with a fluid like motion._

"It'll be Chaos Zero," Tails said to Sonic, "Or did you not want the spoiler?"

"I'd sorta guessed," Sonic sighed, "There's way too many stories about that and the time we all spent on the Ark."

"Wasn't that nearly ten years ago?" Tails asked, "You'd think they would be at least writing about our more recent adventures, but nope, they're still keen to rewrite those two battles against Eggman."

"Probably because they're unwilling to let go of the past,"

"More likely because nobodies wrote the first adaptation of the recent games, and as I said all fanfiction is just copying what others have already written with no new ideas now. Speaking of which, you ready to pay up?" Tails asked, reminding Sonic of there bet.

"I'll try one more story before I'm forced to pay up."

"You won't find one," Tails relented, "And if you do, it's probably terribly written anyway. Why else would Knuckles punt his computer of Angel Island, into the ocean?"

"I guess," Sonic relented.

"Just face it Sonic," Tails replied, "There's no original fan fiction in the Sonic section. It's all stuff everyone's seen a dozen times before. If they're not retelling our adventures, they're retelling the same ten to twelve stories over and over. I mean just look at this one," Tails said, pointing at the screen, "There are at least three other stories, nigh on identical from the same author on here."

"Really?"

"Yep, and they all end with the same lame joke, the characters end up reading the very story they're in. The first three were terrible and I'd imagine this one isn't much better either."

"Lets see anyway," Sonic said curious, the writer might've done something different, the hedgehog thought, though a title like 'Sonic's Continued Wasted Time' didn't fill him with much hope.


End file.
